


king of the world

by prettyskylark



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: We thought the picture Vanessa posted (and then fastly deleted) was in a drunken, sad haze. But what if it wasn't?A conspiracy theory based on the screenshot Brooke posted on Twitter proving they're happily together and both in on the shadiness.





	king of the world

**Author's Note:**

> I-- My dumb ass thought my laptop randomly didn't save this fic after I wrote it exactly a day after their exchange on Twitter, turns out I just saved it in a different folder and found it today while looking for my resume. I hope it's still not too late to share my conspiracy theory about this "drunken" picture posted by V. Let me know what your thoughts are!

The phone was pretty much already glued to Brooke’s hand for the past ten minutes, vibrating non-stop with the endless twitter and Instagram notifications, so when she got an incoming FaceTime call, she answered comically fast.

“Hiiiiii babyyyy! You busy or somethin’?” Vanessa’s blurry face appeared on the phone screen and Brooke’s heart automatically started beating a little faster. She must’ve just finished her gig, a bright yellow wig, and sparkly makeup still on. Brooke had already gotten rid of her stage persona and was already getting ready for bed. The not-so-harsh time difference made it possible for them to catch up.

“Hi, Papi. No, just winding down after the show. What’s up?”

“Just missed ya stupid face, that’s all.”

Vanessa was still in the club. The music was playing somewhere in the background, mixed with incoherent conversations and laughter. Her smile was so broad it was contentious. She was swaying a little bit and her words were slurring together from alcohol no doubt. There was a sheepish glim in her eyes.

“I’ve seen the picture that you posted of us. And the song.”

“Mmm” Vanessa looked away from the phone for a moment, trying to look like she was looking for something, distracted, not paying too much attention but Brooke caught how the corner of her lips quivered when she tried not to smile. It must have meant more to her than what she tried to let on. Sometimes words weren’t their strongest suit but they already knew each other to well to not know how to read the signs.

“I really liked it. Why did you delete it?” Henry settled by Brooke’s side, purring with his eyes contently closed while Apollo laid in a bread-like position by her feet. She was late-night snacking on some sweet potato chips, that she had found in the cupboard, and the crumbs were getting all over the bedsheets.

“The management was all up my ass the second that it went up, these hoes. Keeping tabs on us 24/7 and shit. They told me to take it down. So it don’t mess their whole theme of—”

“— _keep watching the show_. Yeah” they finished in unison. There was a slight bitterness to their tones, but there was not much they could do. They were already bending the rules and the money mentioned at the bottom of their NDA contract was good enough for them to make it through just a couple more months.

“I meant it, y’know. The song I mean. The lyrics and shit.”

Now it was Brooke’s time to look away to hide her face, afraid of revealing too much. It’s been over a year. A year of feelings so new and wonderful sometimes it felt like her body could not contain all of them with how her heart swelled in her chest and made it hard to breathe. A year of being so happy but having to keep all of that a secret when all she wanted to do was scream it at the top of her lungs for the world to hear. There was a reason why every single time someone as much as mentioned Vanjie during the interviews Brooke instantly turned into a grinning, blushing, lovesick puppy.

“Would you, um… Would you send me the picture though? The one of us that you used with the song? I don’t think I have it and I’d like… I mean I didn’t really get a chance to look at it before you had to take it down.” The whole two minutes that it was on Instagram she kept refreshing the Story time after time to stare at it just a bit longer. Beside the point though.

This time neither looked away. Despite the shaky connection and blurry vision, the two queens locked eyes and the moment felt strangely intense, as if that gaze conveyed everything that they didn’t know how to put in words. They were already past the point of having to prove something to one another.

“Yeah, I’ll do-- do that when I get home. I gotta go now though. Other people want to get some of Miss Vaaaanjie.”

“Okay, just remember that that ass is already taken.”

“Not like I could forget. Taken and taken care of. Okayloveyabyeeee!”

“You, too.”

* * *

 

Almost two hours went by and Brooke kept tossing and turning in her bed, reaching for her phone every five minutes. When it finally binged with a new message she reached for it so hard she almost pulled a muscle. The top notification read “Jose” with an orange heart and a bunch of their favorite emojis that they loved to use and confuse the fans with. Maybe they’d explain it during the Reunion episode. Or maybe not.

_Did u get it_

Under the message, there was a blank, grey square indicating an incoming picture.

 _Still loading_ , Brooke typed back.

_Fuckit_

A second later it finally got delivered and Brooke had to close her eyes and hide her smiling face into the pillow before she could look at it again. She remembered the night that it was taken during their stay in Toronto. How comfortable, happy, at home she had felt. Vanessa’s back warmly pressed against her arm, her neck smelling like fresh hotel sheets, menthol cigarettes that Brooke had kept smoking, and cologne. Brooke’s hand placed at her waist, keeping her closer. Vanessa’s own palm resting on the Canadian queen’s thigh and their pinkie fingers linked together, a little detail cut off by the picture frame.

She reached for her AirPods and opened Spotify, looking through Natalie Grant’s discography until she found the right song. The melody filled her headphones and she took a last look at their picture before closing her eyes and smiling like an idiot. _God_ , she couldn’t wait for when they’d be able to openly talk about all of it. For now though, you’d just have to keep watching the show.


End file.
